Un recoveco satisfactorio
by MollieB
Summary: Kate Beckett y Richard Castle están en uno de los muchos pub de NY. La música suena por los rincones y Castle observa a Beckett bailar. One-shot


**No os imagináis lo difícil que se me hace escribir sobre Castle. No sé porqué, pero para este one-shot enano me he tirado casi cuatro días. **

**Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. **

**Mollie**

* * *

El jazz se deslizaba por la espalda de Katherine Beckett y desembocaba en sus caderas, que se movían al ritmo de las notas.

Richard Castle la observaba entre las sombras mientras agitaba su whiskey seco. Era imposible no acordarse del día de Los Angeles y de aquella impresionante mujer saliendo de una piscina como si aquello fuera un anuncio de esos de colonia que te prometen el amor eterno. Pero esta vez era mejor. Porque ahora la chica de anuncio era suya. Aunque ella odiaba que la denominara una propiedad.

Era el único que podía suspirar en su cuello y beber de su esencia. Era el que le abrazaba por la noche y le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la quería.

La inspectora salió contoneándose de la pista y se acercó al escritor que en ese momento dejaba en la barra el vaso de licor vacío acompañado del tintineo de los hielos.

- ¿Vas a venir a bailar? – Gritó ella para que se la escuchara por encima de la música.

- Beckett, sabes que soy nefasto. Y a tu lado todavía resalta más mi falta de habilidad.

- Anda, no seas tonto, ven conmigo –

Kate cogió la mano de Castle firmemente y le arrastró a regañadientes a la pista. Se colocaron en el centro y la policía empezó a desenvolverse entre los extraños como si fuera el objetivo de su vida. Mientras tanto el no policía empezó con un patoso juego de pies desacompasados en el intento de no tropezar y quedar más en ridículo de lo que estaba ahora. Beckett se acercó más a él y se enganchó en sus hombros mientras desataba las celosas miradas de algunos del bar. Allí había chicas bonitas, pero ninguna como ella.

- Ven conmigo – Exclamó el escritor con ímpetu

Volvieron a cogerse de la mano y empezaron a zigzaguear entre las personas sudorosas que se dejaban llevar al ritmo de la melodía. No pararon en la barra. Continuaron por un largo pasillo del local hasta que el escritor encontró un recoveco satisfactorio. El ruido y los gritos ahogados ya quedaban lejos. Rick Castle empujó levemente a Kate Beckett contra el muro y suspiró.

Entre la fría pared y la inspectora solo quedó la mano del escritor. Este se acercó muy lentamente a su oreja y le susurró cálidamente:

- Sabes que estoy obsesionado con todo tu cuerpo. Incluso la parte más pequeña alguna vez la he visitado. Están tus ojos… ¡Tu sonrisa! Jamás dejaría tu sonrisa de lado. Pero lo que más me gusta, lo que me vuelve total y absolutamente chiflado, es tu espalda. Tu espalda infinita. Recorrer la columna vertebral, peldaño a peldaño, hasta llegar al edén. Y cuando llegas allí está tu cuello. El lugar de las delicias. -

Se separó de su oreja y le besó el cuello suavemente. Después, volvió a su posición.

- Me encanta besarte por las mañanas después de que tomes café. Me recuerda lo difícil que fue esto. Me gané tu confianza a base de vasos de café y chistes malos. Me gusta esperar a que duermas para poder retirarte el pelo de la cara y observarte un rato sin que me lo reproches. Cuando entras en la comisaría, con tus tacones, tu camisa y paso firme, y ninguno aparta la vista de ti durante unos segundos, simplemente porque es imposible no mirarte. Cuando me regalas una de esas miradas prohibidas que solo sacas a pasear muy de vez en cuando. Y cuando usas los cubitos de hielo. ¡Oh cuando los utilizas! Eso debe ser el pecado con mayor castigo. -

A lo lejos comenzó a sonar una canción que a ninguno de los dos les pasó por alto.

Beckett había estado en un millar de situaciones difíciles a lo largo de su vida, y casi siempre había sabido reaccionar. Casi siempre. Y esta vez no era una de esas. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los del escritor en el intento de no llenarse de lágrimas. Jamás le habían dicho algo así. Y tenía miedo de lo enamorada que estaba. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo tan intenso por una persona?

Sintió como su cintura se veía rodeada por unas manos que hicieron que la llevaron más cerca del cuerpo de su prometido. Sus labios de acercaron a los de ella y se besaron como si fueran dos adolescentes en un portal. Oyeron un ``buscaros un hotel´´ de fondo pero los dos eran inmunes al exterior.

Se separaron y la inspectora intentó recomponerse

- A mí no me ganas con tus palabras de escritorzuelo –

- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos… -

Rieron y salieron del local. El frío se colaba por las costuras del abrigo y la inspectora comenzó a tiritar bajo su escueto vestido. El escritor Richard Castle la abrazó abarcándola por completo y besó la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Todavía tenían noche por delante.


End file.
